


Speak Softly

by LacePendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, Biting, Established Relationship, Multi, Non-binary character, Polyamory, Riding, Threesome - F/M/Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: During a lull in their mission in Atlas, Nora, Ren, and Jaune decide to take the next step in their relationship. A tender, quiet step in the dorms of Atlas Academy that leaves them all wishing they’d had a chance to do so sooner.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Speak Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WobblyJellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WobblyJellyfish/gifts).



> Nora is a trans woman, Jaune is a trans man, Ren is non-binary (AMAB) and uses they/them pronouns. Ren is a sex-neutral asexual person. Gendered genitalia terms are used, but vulgar terms for vaginas are not, because they are what I, as a trans person, am comfortable with.
> 
> Enjoy? Enjoy.
> 
> This one is interesting.
> 
> Fun fact: what Nora does in this fic is sometimes called 'hotdogging'.

It was a cool, cloudy afternoon in Atlas when Nora locked the dorm door and grin, sly and hungry, up at Jaune from where he was sprawled in his upper bunk. Ren was sprawled next to him, the two of them pressed up close while they watched a movie on Jaune’s Scroll. It was a cutesy romance movie about two women falling in love.

“Nora? What’s going on?” asked Jaune. He looked at Ren, who looked at Nora, and then looked back at Nora. “Nora?”

“Ren? You game?” asked Nora, raising her eyebrows.

Ren hummed and tucked a little closer to Jaune, pressing a kiss to his jawline. “Yeah,” they said, just loud enough to be heard in the quiet room, above the low sound of the Scroll. “I’m game. Jaune?”

Jaune blinked, trying to put it all together. Game? The locked door? Just the three of them? What could that—

_Oh._

“Oh you mean… you mean you wanna…” The words were heavy in Jaune’s throat, sinking down into his stomach rather than pushing out into the world. “You wanna—”

“It’s up to you,” said Nora, with a small smile.

Jaune nodded. “Yeah. Yeah okay.” He reached out to Nora. “Do you wanna…?” He trailed off, but Nora seemed to get the idea. She crossed the room and took his hand in hers, pulling him down to Ren’s bottom bunk. Jaune followed, then Ren.

The first kiss was gentle, sweet, the second warmer, hungrier. Ren’s hands slid down Jaune’s body until Jaune found himself gasping, body twitching into Ren’s touches. Already, the curling heat of arousal pooled in his gut, leaving him shivering as, one by one, they stripped each other of their clothes and tossed them aside to view each other’s bodies.

The dense muscle of Nora’s abs and arms and thighs, the sinewy strength that made Ren into the lithe figure they were, hair spread around them. The handful of scars Jaune had received, learning about healing, about control, about what it meant to live.

“I love you,” whispered Nora into his hair.

“I love you both,” whispered Jaune, leaning down to kiss Ren. Ren smiled and tangled their fingers in Jaune’s hair, drawing him closer.

“As do I,” said Ren against his lips.

The first touch of Nora’s fingers against his folds had Jaune gasping, twitching in surprise. So different from his own fingers, which always left him aware of the slick feeling between his digits, of the coarseness of his hair.

With Nora, there was none of that. Only the warm, firm sensation of fingers stroking up and down, circling, pressing inward to stretch. Ren’s fingers joined hers, Jaune half in Nora’s lap and Ren pressed to Jaune’s side. Twin erections pressed against his side and his thighs, reminding him of what was to come.

How would they make it work? He didn’t know.

He didn’t care what they decided. He just wanted them.

Mouths against one another, spit slick lips finding one another in the dim light of the room. Nora murmured something about condoms and Ren vanished from Jaune’s side. He barely noticed, too busy pushing down on her fingers and licking his way inside her mouth. His fingers tangled in her hair. Her free hand pressing into his hip. The firm hold made him shiver. Groan.

No wonder he’d always liked losing in sparring.

Ren returned, fingers joining Nora’s temporarily until Jaune was sure they’d drown in how wet he was getting. But Ren’s fingers were gone soon enough, and then Jaune was being turned, shifted, until he saw Ren laying in the bed, condomed dick beckoning.

He swallowed. Licked his lips. Nora’s fingers, half of them slick, slid across his shoulders. She whispered encouragements in his ears that he could only barely hear.

It was quiet in the room when Jaune settled himself in place. Broken only by three sets of breathing and the slide of slick skin upon slick skin. He stared down at Ren, hands splayed on their chest as Ren settled their fingers against Jaune’s hips, digging in just enough to feel but not enough to hurt.

His entire body trembled as he lowered himself onto Ren’s cock, letting it push up into him and press against every sensitive, blood swollen wall he had. He shuddered, a sharp, gasping breath pushing out of his lungs and nearly knocking him flat. _Oh._

_Oh._

“Fuck,” breathed Jaune, squeezing his eyes shut. He breathed hard through his nose, trying not to clench around Ren even as he pressed in as far as he could. Ren wasn’t big enough to hurt, or to stick out passed what Jaune could take. Instead, he got to settle right against Ren’s hips, eyes fluttering and falling open as he finally seated himself fully in Ren’s lap, on Ren’s hard length.

 _“Fuck,”_ breathed Jaune again. He swallowed around the heavy moisture in his mouth. He _ached._ Every inch of him hot and tight and begging for him to move. To rock against Ren and let them slide against one another.

Ren stared up at him, cheeks flushed, lips parted, long hair billowing all around them.

“You’re beautiful,” said Jaune, cheeks hot.

“So are you,” said Ren, squeezing his hips. “Are you okay?” Jaune nodded, licking his lips. It was hard to talk and focus on this at the same time. Hard to do anything but focus on how much he wanted to _move._ He’d heard, so many times, that this was supposed to hurt. But beyond the initial sting and stretch, this felt _amazing._ Like their bodies were meant to slot together like this.

It probably helped that Jaune was wet enough to coat a waterslide, single-handedly.

Nora slipped up behind Jaune, pressing her chest to his back and sliding her hands down his shoulders and arms.

“Look at you.” Nora’s voice was low in his ear. She mouthed at the shell before pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses down the side of his jaw and onto his neck. Jaune shuddered, tilting his head to one side so she could better access his body.

“Nora,” croaked Jaune, clenching around Ren. Ren groaned, head tilting back to reveal the pale expanse of their throat. Jaune wanted to kiss it, but he knew if he leaned down, he wouldn’t be able to get back up. And he and Nora, together, were too heavy to lay fully on Ren.

If they did that, she’d have to be on the bottom.

Maybe next time. Whenever Ren was willing.

“Just look at you,” said Nora against his skin. She nipped at his shoulder, his neck. Teasing the skin between her teeth before soothing it with her lips and tongue. “Beautiful, all spread out like this. Just gorgeous, right Ren?”

Ren nodded, staring up at Jaune with something like reverence. They dragged their teeth across their lower lip, face flushing darker by the motion. Slow, careful, Ren rocked their hips up into Jaune and Jaune groaned, head falling forward. His hair was slick and limp, sticking to his scalp and forehead where it could reach.

_Oh._

The slow slide of Ren inside him had every nerve on Jaune’s body alight. Heat pulsated through his body, drawing twitches where he was clenched around Ren. It was electric and tight and _fuck._

And Ren was so, so beautiful beneath him. Spread out and pale and ethereal with their billowing hair and heady eyes.

Nora pressed in closer, slotting her body fully against Jaune’s back. Her hair tickled his skin. And her own length slipped between his ass cheeks, sliding up so the head nudged the base of his back as she rocked against him, then it slipped down between his cheeks as she rocked back. Slick with sweat and lube and pre-cum and probably Jaune as well. Gods only knew where all that wet had ended up, with Nora and Ren both teasing him open.

All three of them groaned.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” asked Jaune, words half a mumble as he drew all of his willpower to rock his hips up, sliding half of Ren’s cock from his body. He sucked in a breath as he slid back down, sheathing Ren neatly inside him as Nora’s cock pressed tight between his cheeks. He clenched them for her. She groaned.

“You didn’t want to,” mumbled Nora, burying her face into the crook of Jaune’s shoulder as they rocked together. Her hands fell to Jaune’s side, pressing atop Ren’s, their fingers tangling against his bruising skin. “Then when you did, Ren wasn’t in the mood.”

Ren hummed, eyes closing as their head tipped all the way back. “S’easier to jerk off,” they mumbled, head lolling to one side.

“Not as much fun though.” Nora nipped at Jaune’s shoulders and Jaune gasped as she bit hard enough to bruise. _Oh._ Oh _yeah._ Jaune clenched and his partners rocked harder against his body.

Everything was hot and tight and _wonderful._ Ren’s skin burned beneath his hands, beneath his hips, all around him. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. Nora pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t,” she murmured. “Be loud, please. These dorms are soundproof, we’re all alone.” Her fingers dug harder into his lips, pressing Ren’s hands tighter to the rest of Jaune’s skin. Jaune shuddered. “ _Please._ ” Desperation tinged with hunger tinged with hope.

Ren thrusted their hips up in a sharp, rolling motion that had Jaune gasping. He couldn’t fight the moan that slipped from his lips, tumbling into the quiet room around them.

“ _Yes.”_ Nora’s voice was a breath against his shoulder, her body shuddering throat his moan. “Please, Jaune.” Her body trembled against his, body rocking as she slowly thrust up and down between Jaune’s cheeks. “ _Please_.”

Jaune groaned again, the noises easier as Nora egged him on. As Ren moved with Jaune. As three sets of hips rocked and pushed against one another. Too much and not enough. Jaune’s fingers dug hard into Ren’s chest and he curled forward, trying to keep rhythm while he picked up speed. Half his weight was on his hands and he couldn’t move them any further without falling.

Could barely _think_ around the euphoria that flooded his body. Kisses and bites and rocking hips, all of it pushing the heat out of control. Nothing like jerking off. Nothing like pressing his fingers into himself in the shower, biting down on his other hand so no one would hear him.

Nothing like the desperate twitches of his fingers against his clit as he tried, desperately, to imagine what this would feel like.

He hadn’t even come close.

Jaune panted around his words, hips rolling irregularly. He couldn’t keep rhythm. “It had to be all three of us, the first time,” he managed. His elbows wobbled, arms shaking. Harder to speak, now. He clenched hard around Ren and was rewarded when Ren tilted back their head and moaned Jaune’s name into the underside of the upper bunk.

“I-I know Ren’s not—” Jaune groaned as Nora slid one hand off his hip and dragged it forward, against the skin of his front and into the tangles of his pubic hair. “ _Nora.”_ Her fingers slipped between wet folds, stroking the swollen nub of his clit.

Jaune’s vision spotted. “ _Fuck.”_

“Swear jar.” Nora grunted, hips twitching harder into Jaune’s. The hot, hard head of her cock pressed against the top of his ass, then up to the base of his back, before sliding low. Back again, faster each time.

“Not a chance,” said Jaune. He tilted his head back and it fell into Nora’s shoulder. She kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheek. Everywhere she could reach. “ _Nora, please.”_

“Keep talking,” gasped Nora. “Tell me why it had to be both of us.”

Ren gave a shuddery breath, gripping Jaune’s hips hard enough to hurt. “ _Please._ Tell us.” Ren’s hips jerked up harder into Jaune’s.

“It was always both of you.” Jaune gasped as Ren and Nora slid at once, their rhythms matching. He was too hot. Overheating. They needed to open a window. Toss the blankets. He couldn’t think. Everything felt too much. But he didn’t want it to stop. “Not one at a time. Both of you. I—” He moaned and ground his hips hard into Ren’s. Close. Getting closer.

Nora’s fingers stroked him just right, like she’d done this a thousand times instead of once. Teasing prickles of pleasure that left him gasping. So much better than on his own. Not just because of their touches, but because it was _them._

“I fell for you together,” breathed Jaune. “Not separate. I can’t love you separately.” He gasped, bucking his hips up into Nora’s fingers and then down into Ren’s thrusting hips. “I can’t. I—” He stopped, head lolling as everything hit _just right._

The whole world zeroed down and Jaune’s entire body tensed. He ground down harder, faster, more desperately. He needed-needed- _needed_. Clenched around fingers and cocks and tossed his head to one side, gritting his teeth together.

So close. So _close._

_Come on. Come on. Come—_

Jaune groaned, hips jerking and body undulating as his orgasm slammed through him. Every inch of his body alight, muscles clenched tight around Ren and Nora as he jerked and squirmed and bucked into them both, trying to get more, more, _more._

“Fuck.” Jaune gasped, squeezing tighter, tears in his eyes. He reached up, grabbed Nora’s head around the back, turned it so he could kiss her. Kiss her hard and wet and sweet because she had to know what she meant to him. They both did. Ren’s fingers tangled with his atop their chest.

Nora groaned, breaking the kiss to drop her head to Jaune’s shoulder. Her body shuddered and he felt her come against him, hot and sticky and up his back, splattering him in the best way possible.

Both of them fell still, gasping against one another. Beneath them, Ren let out a quiet chuckle.

“You two are beautiful, you know that?” said Ren. Jaune’s eyes fluttered open, body hot and heavy in post-orgasmic bliss. He grinned down at Ren, who smiled up at them. “Mind pulling off so I can finish?” asked Ren. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

Jaune nodded, cheeks flushed. He nudged Nora, who peeled herself off Jaune with a groan before flopping back on the bed, partially covered in her own come. Jaune followed suit, drawing himself off Ren slow and steady. He shuddered with it, still oversensitive and tender. No way he could keep going until Ren finished. It would have hurt too much, even if half his body still wanted to go again. Still wanted to feel that intense, all encompassing pleasure that had enveloped him the same way his partners had.

Tilting their head back, Ren closed their eyes and slid their hand down their body, wrapping it around their condomed length and jerking quickly. Jaune watched, lips parted and mouth dry as Ren worked themself, fast and rough. They didn’t open their eyes. Didn’t make a sound beyond the sharp huff of their breathing – in and out of their nose. Jaune slid his foot up, pressing against Ren’s thigh. Ren groaned, then, quiet and heavy, and ran their thumb against the head of their cock, teasing themself.

Jaune gnawed at his lower lip, watching as Ren twitched, shuddered, and came, body bowing and a sharp gasp slipping from their lips. Their hips twitched through it and Jaune clenched against the memory of Ren inside him, the idea of Ren doing _that_ inside him.

Ren fell still, hand falling away and body shaking.

“That,” said Nora, staring at the ceiling with her arms splayed out to either side, “was _amazing._ ”

Jaune let out a breathy laugh and leaned against the back wall of the bunk, easing himself along. He was a little tender, now, but it was worth every bit of it. “Yeah.” He swept his fingers through his hair. “That was great. Really, really great.” He turned his head toward Ren, who was shakily peeling off the condom and tying it. They chucked it into the trash can near the bed and sighed, scooting around to lean against Jaune, eyes closed.

“What did you think?” Nora asked. She turned her head toward Ren and grinned. “Better than jerking off?”

Ren shrugged. “In some ways, yes, but not in others.”

“Do tell,” said Jaune, stroking his fingers through Ren’s long, wild hair.

Ren hummed. “I don’t think the orgasm is any better, and it definitely takes longer for what you get, but I like spending time with both of you, and the way you looked, and seeing how you reacted, was nice.” Ren leaned their head into Jaune’s touch and sighed. “So I might not prefer it for getting off, but I wouldn’t say no to doing this again, if it means getting to have this kind of physical intimacy with you both.”

“We don’t need to have sex to have naked cuddles,” said Jaune. “And you can be in the room without being part of sex, if you want.”

Ren hummed a second time. “That might be an idea, but this wasn’t bad. I like orgasms, and I like being with you two. Just because I don’t enjoy sex _because_ it’s sex doesn’t mean this wasn’t nice.” Ren nuzzled into Jaune’s shoulder. “We can do this again.”

Jaune kissed the crown of their head. “Sure, sounds good.” He was still all tingly from everything and he could almost go again, if he really wanted to. He kind of wanted to. At the very least, he needed a shower.

“Was it good for you?” asked Nora, reaching out to touch his knee with her hand. “I know none of us have ever done this before, and I know _I_ liked it…”

“It was great,” said Jaune. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “Really, really great. Might have to start dragging you into the shower with me instead of jerking off.”

Nora cackled. “Oh, I am _so_ okay with that.”

A snort from Ren. “Oh, I look forward to trying to take the first shower in the morning so I don’t wait an hour while you two drain all the hot water with your sex-crazed shenanigans.”

“Aww, don’t worry Ren, we’ll save you some hot water,” Nora cooed.

Ren hummed and nuzzled further into Jaune.

“I mean it though,” said Jaune. “This was great.” He kissed Ren’s head again. “I love you two, so much.” His eyes prickled and he pressed his lips together when they started to tremble. “I’m so glad I have you.”

“We’re glad to have you, too,” said Nora.

“Mm-hm,” said Ren. “Love you.”

“Love you,” said Nora.

They had to clean up, but first, Nora climbed up into Jaune’s lap and the three snuggled up together. Maybe they’d do this again soon, maybe it wouldn’t be for a long time, but regardless, Jaune was glad they’d had this experience. And he was glad that they could talk about it.

He loved them a lot, and he was eager to see what happened next with the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was a fic. I hope you all liked it. Feedback is always nice. Thank you. <3


End file.
